


One, Two, Three Mississippi

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Kink Meme, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Buck shows Eddie the perks of his new truck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 289





	One, Two, Three Mississippi

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the 9-1-1 Kink Meme: Eddie regrets buying that new truck so Buck tries to list all the positive things about the car. 'More comfortable for sex' makes his top 3. Eddie's not convinced so Buck goes out of his way to prove it.
> 
> A gigantic thank you to meloingly for being an amazing beta and helping me with this fic! 
> 
> Also a huge thanks to the Anon who requested the prompt, it was a lot of fun to work with!
> 
> Title and lyrics from  
> “1, 2, 3 Mississippi” by Brett Young.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Shit.” Eddie looked over his credit card statement for this month. He had enough to pay it, but it was going to put a dent in his checking account.

“What’s up Eddie?” said Buck, sidling up to the counter in the kitchen where Eddie stood with the banking app open on his phone.

He sighed. “I shouldn’t have bought that truck. I should have saved the money.”

Buck shrugged. “But now you have a nice truck that actually runs. Seems worth it to me.”

“I should have bought one that was less expensive.” Eddie shook his head. That whole ‘phase’ had been so stupid of him. 

“Eddie, the truck is huge, it’s amazing. You can fit so much stuff in the bed, and it would be perfect to take Chris stargazing. Also, it drives like a dream, makes me think I’d rather have that than my Jeep. And that backseat? And the front seats recline all the way!”

Eddie laughed. “I know, you kept playing with it when I gave you that ride home. I would never have found out otherwise. But that’s not a good enough reason for me to have kept it.”

Buck smiled. “Sure it is. A bigger car means better car sex. That’s when you’d have figured out how far back the seats go. Unless you’re a backseat kind of guy.”

Eddie’s brain short-circuited. He wasn’t sure why. He and Buck had talked about sex before...but Eddie could admit to himself that something had changed.

Realizing that he was in love with his best friend and that he wanted to have sex with him and not anyone else, for instance.

He came back to the present to hear Buck still talking. 

“I mean I’ve done it in some pretty small cars but it’s always more comfortable and feels better for everyone when there’s room.”

Great. Now he was thinking about Buck having sex. In a car. 

Which lead to him thinking about _him_ having sex with Buck in _his truck._

Which, he had to stop thinking about now, before he got hard at work. 

“Anyway, my point is, your new truck is better for your hookups man.”

Eddie shook his head. “First of all, I haven’t had a hookup in...a long time. Second, car sex isn’t all that great, it’s still not a good enough reason for a new truck.”

Buck looked like he was thinking for a moment, just looking at Eddie with a small question in his eyes. Eddie wasn’t sure what the question was. Then, Buck’s smile turned...predatory. “I bet I could change your mind.”

And Eddie had no response to that except, “...what?”

Buck moved a little closer to him, hands on his belt buckle. Like that night his kitchen. “I bet I can make car sex your favorite kind.”

Eddie opened and closed his mouth, trying to find his voice. 

Buck got even closer and leaned to whisper in Eddie’s ear. “If you’re up for it, bring your truck to the old drive-in theater tomorrow night at eight. I’ll show you a good time.”

_What?!_

Buck started walking away. Eddie grabbed his arm and pulled him back, still trying to figure out what to say. Was Buck still joking? Did he actually want Eddie the way Eddie wanted him? 

Buck looked Eddie in the eye, then let his gaze trail down to Eddie’s lips. Flicked out his tongue for a second. Eddie gulped and opened his mouth, but Buck spoke first.

“Oh, and Eds? If you’re into it...I really want to fuck you. So. Come prepared if you want that too.” Eddie’s heart beat faster at those words. 

Then the bell rang, and Buck smiled before running off. The whole rest of the shift, he acted normal. 

_What the fuck?_ Was the only thought Eddie had for the rest of the day. 

_I feel like 16, sneakin' out in Daddy's car tonight/Index finger tracin' all the stars in your eyes/It was music playin' in the background/But I don't even care what they're singin' about/I'm just 16, sneakin' out in Daddy's car tonight._

The next night, Eddie was more nervous than he thought he’d ever been.

More nervous than the first time he had sex.

He changed his shirt three times and kept texting Carla to make sure she was coming to watch Chris.

He might be having sex with Buck tonight. If Buck hadn’t been joking. And if Buck was brave enough to go for it, then Eddie should be too. 

He’d prepared himself, mentally and physically. If there was one thing he knew, it was that if Buck was serious, he was going to take him up on the offer. It had been a long time, but Eddie wanted it. Wanted Buck.

He was distracted when Carla came, barely remembering to list off all the emergency numbers like he always did, even though she knew them. He kissed Christopher goodnight, grateful that the kid was absorbed in the movie and not paying attention to how weird his dad was acting.

He finally settled into his truck, turning it on and starting to drive, like everything was normal.

Except that he was planning to have sex in it very shortly. 

When he arrived at the theater, he didn’t see Buck’s Jeep, or any other cars. The latter was good. The first meant that, shit, he was the first one there. Now he’d have to wait. 

He drummed his fingers on the wheel, filled with nervous energy. He finally saw Buck’s car pull into the lot and park right next to him. Buck smiled and waved before jumping out of the Jeep. Eddie waved back a second too late, so Buck didn’t see it.

He jumped when Buck knocked on his window, even though he’d been watching him get closer. 

Admiring the way those jeans fit him _so well._

He rolled down the window and tried to act more confident than he was. Buck leaned his arms on the ledge it created. 

“So, you coming in or what?” asked Eddie with false bravado.

“I brought dinner,” was Buck’s response. Eddie looked at him in surprise. Buck patted the ledge. “Come on, come with me.”

Eddie had imagined those words in a very different context, but he followed Buck. 

Buck grabbed a bag from the passenger seat and hopped onto the hood of his Jeep, patting the space next to him. “Jump up.”

“What are we, sixteen?” he asked Buck. Buck rolled his eyes and shook the bag. Eddie’s eyes lit up. 

“Benny’s?”

“Best deli in LA,” Buck grinned. “I got you pastrami on rye.”

“My favorite.”

“I know.” They both blushed. Eddie looked away from Buck and climbed onto the car. Buck handed him his sandwich, pulled out his own. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their food. 

“So how did Christopher’s science project go?” Buck asked. 

Eddie smiled. “He got an A. Thanks to you,” and Buck ducked his head shyly. 

“Nah, that little man is super smart. I just helped him channel it.”

Eddie’s heart swelled, with pride for Christopher and love for Buck. How could it not, when Buck clearly loved his son so much?

If he never had anything more with Buck, he would be happy with this. Nights by themselves, or with Christopher, just talking, hanging out. 

They continued chatting, and after a bit, Eddie forgot the reason that they were, ostensibly, there in the first place. It was only when Buck finished eating and starting collecting their trash that Eddie felt the anxiety and arousal flutter back into his body. 

“So, Buck,” he started. 

Buck turned to him. “Yeah, Eds?”

Eddie felt himself flush deeply and wasn’t sure how to proceed. Buck looked a little smug, like he didn’t want to help Eddie out at all. The bastard. 

“Buck. I need to know. Did you mean what you said at the station?”

“Which part? That car sex is awesome or that I want to fuck you? Because I meant both.” Buck smirked. 

Eddie stopped breathing for a second. 

“You - you want…” 

Buck scooted a little closer, leaning in towards Eddie. He licked his lips and Eddie’s eyes flicked there. 

“The real question, Eddie, is what do you want?”

_Like a roller coaster car comin' off the tracks/Watchin' all my self control fall through your hands/I know I could try to fight this/But right now it looks like this/Rollercoaster car is comin' off the tracks, yeah._

Eddie couldn’t breath. Couldn’t speak. Buck really wanted him. It wasn’t a joke between bros, it wasn’t Buck being cute. He could see the real lust in Buck’s eyes. 

“Buck. This isn’t, I don’t…”

Buck deflated a little. “You don’t want to have sex. That’s okay Eddie.” But he was clearly disappointed. 

“What? No! No, I do!” Buck smiled again, and Eddie wanted to make him smile always. “God, Buck, I’ve wanted you for so long, and now you’re offering. I’m trying to figure out if I’m dreaming.”

Buck moved even closer, his lips stopping to hover just above Eddie’s. “Not a dream. Can I kiss you?”

Eddie warred within himself. He wanted to kiss Buck so badly. But he needed to be sure. 

“I don’t want _just_ sex, Buck.”

“Oh?”

Eddie took a deep breath. “I want everything.” And now Buck looked shocked. 

“What’s...what’s everything, Eddie?”

“I’m in love with you. I want dinners and breakfasts and movie nights and parent teacher conferences and holidays and _everything,_ ” Eddie said in a rush. 

Buck was the speechless one for a change. “Eds…you love me?”

“Is that okay? It doesn’t have to be, I just had to tell you…”

Buck laughed, though it was a little watery. “It’s so much more than okay, Eddie. I didn’t think anyone would really love me, not in that way. Not the way I love you.”

And Eddie reached up to cup Buck’s face at that. “You deserve every kind of love in the world, Evan Buckley. And I’m honored to give you mine. Please kiss me now.”

Buck leaned forward and closed the distance between them, gently resting his lips against Eddie’s with the softest pressure. 

It was Eddie who deepened it, pressing harder against Buck’s mouth, eventually opening his own to reach out his tongue and taste. 

They sat on the hood of the car for what must have been a good ten minutes, just making out like horny teenagers, their hands roaming each other’s chests and backs, learning their lines and curves.

Eventually, Buck pulled away, breathing hard. 

“I think I bet you that I could make you love car sex.”

Eddie laughed. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

Eddie leaned over to whisper in Buck’s ear, “I got off last night thinking about you and me in my truck. After you put the idea in my head, I couldn’t let it go.” Buck moaned and slid off the hood, holding out his hand to Eddie.

“Let’s go to your truck, then.” Eddie reached out, grabbing Buck’s outstretched hand and jumping off the car. 

They walked to the car, stopping every couple of steps to kiss again, falling over each other and laughing. 

“Backseat or passenger seat?” Buck asked when they finally reached the door.

Eddie took a moment to think before answering, “Backseat. I want to ride you, and it’ll be easier there.” Buck moaned and leaned his forehead to rest on Eddie’s collarbone.

“You’re killing me Eds,” he complained. “Oh, shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just forgot some things I brought. Stay here, I’ll be right back. 

Eddie leaned against the truck, sighing as he watched Buck jog to his Jeep, grab something from the passenger seat, and jog back.

Buck returned holding another bag. “What’s in there?” Eddie asked.

“Um, lube, condoms, and some towels,” Buck answered, a bit of a blush forming high on his cheeks.

Eddie grinned. “You’re prepared, huh? You even thought of towels.”

Buck shrugged. “I figured you wouldn’t want a mess all over your car. We can put them over the seat.” Eddie reached for Buck’s hand and pulled him close to kiss him. 

“I love how thoughtful you are,” he murmured. 

Buck pressed him back against the truck to kiss him more soundly, and Eddie moaned at the feeling of their bodies lined up.

Buck’s cock was hard and insistent against Eddie’s stomach, and _wow, it felt big._

“Get in the truck, Eddie.” And wow again, bossy Buck. He liked that. He opened the back door and climbed in, Buck following close behind.

As soon as Buck was in, Eddie maneuvered them so Buck was in the center of the bench and Eddie was straddling him. He started kissing along Buck’s jaw, down his neck, to lick at his collarbone. He loved the way Buck shuddered when he did that.

“Take off your shirt,” he told Buck, who raised a brow.

“Is that how you ask?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but replied “Please, Buck, take off your shirt.”

Buck smirked. “You first. Then we’ll take care of your pants.”

Eddie quickly stripped off his shirt and then shivered as Buck undid his belt buckle. He had to get off of Buck to get his pants off, but Buck took the opportunity to undress too. So he got to see Buck’s cock, for the first time. All hard and pulsing and _god he wanted it._

“Like what you see?” teased Buck when he noticed Eddie staring. 

“Like you’re not staring at mine too,” Eddie countered.

“Can’t argue there,” said Buck, reaching out and giving Eddie’s cock a few experimental strokes. Eddie threw his head back against the seat and groaned. It felt so good. 

“Keep going Buck.”

But Buck stopped, taking his hand away, and Eddie whined as Buck turned away. He moved to touch himself lazily as he watched a naked Buck move around the backseat, laying down the towels and grabbing the bottle of lube.

“You’re right,” Eddie said. “Bigger backseat is better.” 

Buck looked at him and grinned, “I know I’m right.”

Then he sat down again. “You coming back here?” 

Eddie nodded and moved to straddle Buck again. This time when their cocks brushed each other, there was nothing in between. It was heavenly. Eddie buried his face in Buck’s neck and moved his hips against Buck’s, getting a filthy moan out of him, making Eddie smile.

Then Buck grabbed his ass and Eddie gasped. 

“Can I touch you Eddie?”

“Yes,” Eddie breathed.

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes please, Evan, touch me.”

“Where, Eddie?”

“You know where,” Eddie whined.

“Tell me. Ask me.”

So Eddie pulled his face back a little to look Buck in the eye.

“Touch my hole, Buck. Get me ready for you.”

Buck inhaled sharply and scrambled for the lube with one hand, finding it easily and pouring some out onto his hand before reaching around to Eddie’s entrance.

Eddie smirked at the look of aroused shock on Buck’s face when he finally reached it.

“Eddie...is that...what is that?”

“I think you know what that is, Evan.”

“Have you...have you had a plug in this _whole time_?” Buck asked incredulously. Eddie nodded, biting his bottom lip. “You told me to come prepared.”

“I - what - it wasn’t uncomfortable? We had dinner first!”

Eddie shrugged. “It’s not that big. I wasn’t sure how long it would be before we got down to business, or if we even would. But I wanted to stay ready. Honestly, I almost forgot it was there.”

“ _Forgot?_ ”

Eddie laughed at Buck’s expression. “Well not forgot, but it was only in the back of my head. Seriously it’s relatively small.”

Buck kissed him. “I’m definitely bigger than it then.

“Oh I can see that,” Eddie laughed, jerking his hips so that he nudged Buck’s cock with his own. “But something is better than nothing. Besides, I think I’m going to enjoy you opening me up.”

Buck swallowed hard, and Eddie kissed his throat, loving the sight.

“Okay, well, let’s take it out, yes?” 

Eddie nodded. “I want your fingers instead.” Buck groaned, but moved his hand around back to Eddie’s ass. He found the handle of the plug and spread some lube around Eddie’s entrance. Then he gently pulled. 

Eddie hissed as the wider part of the plug started to come out of him, and his cock twitched against Buck’s stomach. Buck just left it there for a minute, both to let Eddie adjust, and, it seemed, to torture him. “Move it a little Buck, don’t just leave it there.”

Buck looked at him thoughtfully, then pushed the plug back in. Eddie clenched and jerked his hips. “Wha-?”

“I think I want to fuck you with this first.”

“Buck, please, that’s not going to get me off, or you. Please take it out and fuck me for real.”

Buck shook his head. “If you’ll let me, Eddie, I’m going to play with this plug.” Eddie was torn. He wanted to get to the main event. But also...it was a really hot thought. And there wasn’t really any rush.

“Talk to me Eddie.”

“...Okay. Let’s do it.”

Buck grinned and started pulling slowly on the plug, tugging until it was about halfway out then pushing it back in at the same slow pace. The tip of it just barely brushed Eddie’s prostate every time and it was working him up at a good pace. He felt and saw his cock leaking with every movement. 

Then Buck pulled the plug so it was almost out, and quickly pressed it all the way back in. Eddie cried out, clenching around it and jerking his hips into Buck, letting his forehead fall to rest on Buck’s shoulder.

“Take it out now, I need you,” he gasped.

Buck did, slowly dragging it out. Then he replaced it with one lube covered finger, moving around inside Eddie, exploring him, opening him deeper than the plug did. Eddie hissed out a breath but felt himself relax around Buck’s finger.

“How you doing, Eddie?”

“Good. So good.”

Buck ran his other hand up Eddie’s back and Eddie shivered.

“Yeah, you’re doing so good for me Eddie. Can I keep going?”

Eddie kept his head on Buck’s shoulder and his hands on his neck, but he nodded. 

Buck added another finger, opening Eddie even more, massaging the muscle and helping him relax. Then the pad of one of his fingers brushed that one spot, and Eddie saw stars.

“Eddie, you look so beautiful when you do that,” said Buck, wonder in his voice as he circled the spot with his fingers, using gentle pressure, just enough to keep Eddie on the brink.

“Do what?”

“When your eyes go glassy. The way you move every time I touch you _here._ ” Eddie whined. “When you make those noises. Beautiful,” Buck continued.

He carefully added a third finger, spreading them a little to help Eddie loosen up. 

“Buck, I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Buck hesitated but Eddie just smiled.

“Let me help you with the condom,” he murmured instead of answering, reaching over to grab one. He opened it and rolled it down Buck’s cock, going slowly, teasing him a bit. Buck’s abdomen tensed up.

“Eddie…”

“Payback for before.”

Eddie grasped the base of Buck’s cock and braced the back of his shoulders against the front seats for leverage to lift himself a bit. Then he carefully lowered himself down onto Buck.

He let go of Buck’s cock immediately, moving his hands to the roof of the car for support and reveling in the flare of Buck slowly sinking into him. 

Buck’s hands had come to Eddie’s hips, guiding him down.

“So good Eddie. You’re taking me so well.”

“Like dirty talk, do you Buck?” Eddie grunted as he gradually kept pressing down.

“You seem to like it too, the way you react every time I praise you.” Buck proved his point as he bottomed out inside Eddie. “Look, you’ve taken all of me, so, _so_ well.” And Eddie’s cock jerked at those words.

“Yeah, okay. Fine.” He couldn’t really say much, both because he had no argument and because he felt so wonderfully _full._ They stayed there for a moment, breathing hard and adjusting to the feeling of each other. Then Eddie moved his hands down to Buck’s shoulders and leaned forward for a kiss. It was hot and wet and filthy, all tongues and teeth. Finally, Eddie felt ready to move.

He braced his knees on the seat underneath him and his hands on the headrests behind Buck. And lifted up a little.

Buck helped him, gripping his hips and pulling upwards, until Eddie was almost completely off. Then Eddie shoved himself back down. 

They both moaned loudly.

“Oh my god, Eddie, slowly. It’s too much.”

Eddie nodded. It had been a little too fast for him as well. So he lifted up again, and sunk down slower this time, setting a pace for both of them that let them feel every single movement, every slide of skin. He rocked his hips on every downward motion so the head of Buck’s cock would press on his prostate as it went back in. Eddie felt himself getting closer and closer, but couldn’t find the edge. Soon his thighs started shaking from the exertion and the unfamiliar position. 

He leaned down and bit Buck’s collarbone, eliciting a yelp and moan from the other man.

“What’s wrong, Eds?”

He nuzzled his face into the crook of Buck’s neck. “I’m so close,” he practically sobbed. “But I’m too tired, my legs…”

Buck’s hands moved from Eddie’s hips around to his back, stroking up and down. 

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you.” Then he reached for Eddie’s cock and started stroking it. Eddie cried out at the extra stimulation and rocked his hips, trying to lift up again.

“No, honey. Just stay there. That’s right,” murmured Buck, one hand coming back to Eddie’s hip to hold him still. Or, as still as possible. Eddie still rocked his hips back and forth as Buck alternated between firm strokes and light touches. Eddie felt the pressure building and ached to let go. He rested his forehead against Buck’s as he rose higher and higher.

Buck kissed him softly. “Will you be good and come for me now?” And that was all it took. Eddie hit the peak and tumbled off. His whole body constricted and he clenched around Buck. It felt like it went on forever, with Buck’s hand still on him. At some point he felt a distant pulse inside him and realized Buck was coming too. It made the feeling all the more intense, drawing it out. Finally, they both came all the way down, foreheads still pressed together, panting, breath mingling. 

Buck moved first, carefully pulling out of Eddie and helping him shift to sit on the seat next to him. He took care of the condom and then grabbed more towels.

“What are those for now?” Eddie asked, still blissed out.

Buck raised a brow while looking at Eddie’s chest and gesturing towards his own. Eddie flushed and bit his lip as he realized he’d made quite a mess of both of them when he came.

He let Buck clean then both up, then wrapped his arm around Buck’s shoulder and leaned against the door, bringing Buck with him. He smiled contentedly as Buck burrowed into his side. 

“So, did I win the bet?” Buck asked. Eddie laughed. 

“What were we betting anyway?” he asked.

“I dunno. Who tops next time?”

“Buck, you can’t just make that up after you win, that’s not fair!”

“So I won?”

_I'ma need a 1-2-3, Mississippi/Timeout right now 'cause I'm fallin' too fast for you/Listenin' to your life story on the hood of a '64 Cadillac/One, I'ma lean in to kiss you/Two, say a little too much too soon/Three, try not to forget to breathe/I need a 1-2-3, Mississippi._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
